


Zephy's Union

by DavisCollus



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Oral Sex, Other, Plants, Rough Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Tentacle Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavisCollus/pseuds/DavisCollus
Summary: A young zebra named Zephy is all set for her Union ceremony when she turns eight years old and becomes considered a mare in her village and giving a life partner. This is supposed to be the best day of a filly's life. However, there's trouble in the village as an outsider called Cozen Charm has plans of her own for the inhabitants. Could this be a wonderful night for the filly, or will her Union be ruined forever?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The Union

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains underage foalcon with an anthro filly. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of an eight y/o humanoid girl having sex, or being raped by a plant then... viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> EDIT: Dozens of spelling and grammar errors in this story have been fixed. Sorry about that.  
> ~10th Feb

The sun burned brightly over the rainforest in the tropical heat. Zaideh Rainforest was known for housing many rare and exotic creatures. Pink feathered toucans, Rainbow snakes, Iron Reaver Soul Beatles, just to name a few. Many of these creatures were now building nests of twigs, dens in the dirt and scurrying under rocks for their next meal. But the forest wasn’t just home to insects and other wildlife. It was also home to a rare tribe of Zebras who lived in the rainforest. A tribe that once travelled across all of Zebrabwe looking for a new home, eventually finding a place that was tranquil, full of possibilities, and most importantly, peaceful and quiet.

“AHHHHHH!”

The filly yelled as she came falling down from the top of a tree. In mid free-fall, she grabbed a hanging vine, swung down towards the ground and then with the momentum, she ran at full speed and jumped over a fallen tree, grabbing a tree branch above it, kicked her legs out for extra distance, hit a slope sideways below her and slid all the way to the bottom to a stop. The wind blew through the filly’s long white mane with black stripes, she brushed it back behind her ear as the zebra looked out over her village from the top of the hill.

The filly’s name was Zephy. A grey zebra with black stripes and gold bands on one of her ankles and wrists, as well as a golden ear piercing. She brushed off the faded beige wraps around her chest as she headed down the hill, a single loincloth covering herself up flapped around from the momentum of her running. The weather was always very warm in Zebrabwe and the Zebra’s didn’t care much for many layers of clothes, only covering themselves up for modesty, more than anything else. The filly was seven years old, but tomorrow would be her eighth birthday. And in tradition with her tribe, it was to mean she would be old enough to no longer be treated as a filly. She’d be treated as a mare.

Zephy made it back to her camp and all the other zebras were outside their huts, talking to friends, laughing and heading home after a long day working the fields and collecting supplies for the tiny village. Zephy saw a elderly zebra struggling to bring in her bags in from the days gathering. The filly quickly rushed over to help the mare.

“Here, let me help you with that, Zeniba.” She said, taking the bags from her.

“Oh, why thank you dear. What a wonderful young filly you are.” Zephy carried the bags into the mare’s home and placed them down where the mare indicated. “Just there is you don’t mind? Thank you so much dearie, I tell you, I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be able to cope with all this farming.”

“Aww, come on, Zeniba,” the filly said. “You’re still strong enough to beat most of the stallions out there when it comes to gathering food.”

“Maybe you’re right. After all, those colts don’t know a hard day’s work like us mares, hey?” They both shared a laugh together at that. “So, are you excited for tomorrow? I can hardly believe it’s your eighth birthday already. You have really grown so much. I remember when you were just a tiny filly who used to terrorise our village with her unlimited energy. Oh-hoho.” They both laughed again. “Anyway, I’ll let you get along. And don’t be nervous about tomorrow. It may be a bit scary at first, but I promise you, everything will be fine. And if you ever have any issues, you send him to me and I’ll teach him what for! Oh-hoho.”

Zephy only laughed a little this time. The butterflies in her stomach going crazy as the conversation turned to this one. The grey filly nodded, waved goodbye to Zeniba and then ran out of the hut, heading straight for home. As she reached her little hut, she saw her father coming closer from the opposite direction. He was a large, grey, muscular Zebra. His black mane with white stripes was all tied back into many long dreads. He wore only a loincloth but had many bands around his arms, each carrying feathers from different birds, a few feathers were also tried into his braids. Zephy began rushing forward, a wide smile on her face.

“Daddy!”

He turned and saw her, then as she jumped up to him, he caught her and held the filly in a big hug.

“Hey, there’s daddies little filly.” He exclaimed happily as they spun around on the spot. He pulled back and looked at her. She had a few filthy smudges on her. “You been out playing in the forest again? You know your mother doesn’t like it when you do that.”

“Aww, but daddy. Today was my last day as a filly. I’ll not be allowed to do that after tomorrow.”

“You’re not allowed to do that now, you cheeky little Spider monkey!” He said as he booped her snout. She giggled as he twisted her in his arms towards the water barrel by the entrance to their hut. Holding her in one arm, he took a cloth from beside the barrel and began to wipe her down, starting with her face.

“Dad, stop!” She protested but then they both laughed as he began cleaning off the most noticeable smudges. Her face, arms, hands and especially her knees. Though he ignored her feet. Bear footed fillies were expected to have dirty feet. Once he was done, he set the cloth down on the barrel’s edge once more.

“There we go, she’ll never suspect a thing. We’ll just keep this our little secret.” He then leaned forward, pressing his snout against hers affectionately. Zephy giggled and they turned to enter the hut.

“Mom, we’re home!” Zenix called out. He’d always called her mom when around his daughter.

“Oh, I know,” She called back as she came in from the back room. Zephy’s mother was a slim zebra mare with long white and black mane, tied at the end with a flower stem. She wore a long brown skirt, but her chest was bare, only decorated by several golden necklaces surrounding her neck. As well as the few she has around both her wrists that jingled together as she folded her arms. “And I heard the both of you out there.”

Her tone was a mix between humour and stern. He’d probably be hearing about this later tonight when they were alone. Zenix then loud whispered to his daughter.

“Oh no, I’m in trouble. Make sure they use those pretty white flowers at my funeral.” Zephy snickered quietly then lightly hit him on the shoulder. He mouthed the words “Ow!” and then let her down from his arms, smiling. She then looked at his arm and saw there was blood.

“Daddy, you’re bleeding!” She said worriedly. Her mother came over and had a look.

“Oh, it’s just a scratch,” He dismissed. “I’ll be fine.” His wife however was having none of it.

“A scratch around here can become a very severer thing, and you know it.”

She then went over to a small wooden box that was wrapped up in a cloth and pulled out a small glass jar. She dipped a finger into the jar and when she removed it, it was covered in a thing slimy paste. Zephy had been warned to never touch the stuff as it was dangerous. The mare then rubbed it onto his wound and smeared it all over. The moment it was rubbed in, the wound fully healed up, not even leaving a mark. That paste was a healing salve that was only found in their village coming from a very rare plant, but she’d been warned that the salve was also toxic, so great care was always taken with it. After her mother put it away again, she left outside to go wash her hands. Zephy then sniffed the air and could smell that her mother was cooking.

“Is that what I think it is?” Zephy called out to ask her mother.

“Yes, I’m making your favourite vegetable stew for dinner tonight”

“Only the best for our little girl,” Her father said kneeling down to her height. “Eight years old tomorrow. My little filly, all grown up. The ceremony is all ready for your union tomorrow. I’m couldn’t be more proud.”

Zephy smiled and blushed a little. In her tribe, not only was it custom that on a fillies eighth birthday that she becomes considered an adult, but it’s also the day she joins in a union with another stallion, a prearranged marriage where two zebra’s become partners for life and after the ceremony it’s tradition for the stallion to bed their new partner and take their virginity, as part of the commitment to each other. Zephy was really nervous about that part as she’d heard that it can really hurt if the stallion is too rough. Zenix noticed the look on his daughters face and decided to change the subject. Looking about the room for something to talk about, he saw the Tiki mask of Yambiro.

“Did I ever tell you the story of Yambiro?”

“No,” Zephy lied, happy for a conversation change.

“Yes you have, he’s told that story a million times.” Her mother called out again from the other room. Her father began regardless as he dramatically told the tale.

“Yambiro is a God who guards over this village. Protecting us from outsiders who’d wish to cause us harm. For a thousand years he stood over the forest and protected us from those with evil intent. He’d warn the zebras when to beware and when it was safe. One day, Yambiro came to us. Our friends were growing weak, plants were not growing and the Zebras were turning to violence. He spoke aloud and told our people to come to the Zaideh forest, to where it was safe, where none of war would tread. He then gave us his mask so he could watch us wherever we went, and we began to travel. It wasn’t easy, the animals of the forest didn’t take kindly to our ancestors at first, but through Yambiro’s mask, he guided us, always glowing when there was danger, to warn our people. Then one day, when we found this quiet little clearing, the mask grew quiet. The glow was gone and so our ancestors realised they their journey was at an end. It took many years of hard work and toil, but working together, they made a home for each family, a farm for our food, a river for our water. Soon they all had their children, who had their children and before anyone knew, everyone was running around freely and happily. We adapted to the forest and discovered plants that could help our civilization as we learned more about them all. All thanks to Yambiro, and now we have a healthy and happy community.”

“And what a wonderful community it is too.” A voice said from behind Zenix.

Zephy looked behind her father to see a red unicorn pony standing in the doorway. She brushed a few strands of her faded red and blue hair to the side, the rest of her mane tied back into a ponytail.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle either of you. Just, you know, no doors.” The mare stepped into their little hut, walking up to Zenix.

“Cozen Charm, how are you this fine evening?” He greeted her politely.

Cozen had been staying in the village for a few weeks now. She had shown up, asking about rare exotic herbs. The chieftain of the village shared with the unicorn many wonderful herbs and offered her a place to stay with them. It was expected that she would leave after a day, but she had befriended so many of the zebra’s in the village and was so trusted by everyone that she had decided to stay a while. She was helpful, gathered supplies, helped build with her magic, she was a welcome addition to the small community. But something about the mare always put Zephy at unease.

“I’m doing well, I’ve just come to ask you if you’ve collected anymore thistle-wheat for the ceremony tomorrow.” Cozen asked politely. Zenix laughed.

“My dear mare, your timing couldn’t be better. We’ve just returned from our daily gathering and we should have plenty of it to spare. It should be in the storage huts. Come, I’ll take you.”

“Oh wonderful, thank you.” The mare then turned to Zephy. “Speaking of the ceremony tomorrow, how are you doing? Are you ready? Finally, you’ll be a real mare! It’s such an exciting prospect. Eight years old and not only a mare in your village, you’ll also be married! That’s rather exciting, isn’t it?”

Cozen was staring into Zephy’s eyes and the filly could see her own reflection in them. She looked like a small foal. Cold and scared. It was true that in the village when you are to become of age, you are also joined into a union with another male zebra in the tribe, a partnership that would last for the rest of their lives. It was tradition. The mare then placed a hand on Zephy’s arm, gently rubbing a thumb against her. It made her skin crawl.

“And that lucky stallion will be taking you home to…” Cozen’s eyes darted down to the zebra filly’s loincloth for a moment before returning to lock eyes with her “complete the ceremony. Isn’t that right?”

That was also a part of the tradition. The joined would return to the stallions hut and the two would be bed together and the filly would offer him her virginity and officially be considered a mare when she and her partner left the hut. A tradition that has been practised for hundreds of years. Zephy nervously nodded, the realisation of the full responsibility of what tomorrow would mean for her, now clear in her head. Was she ready? Would it hurt? She knew exactly what a stallion looked like down there, it wasn’t something easily hidden in the tribe, but the way Cozen had put it. It made it feel wrong.

“Worry not,“ said Zenix. “I understand our customs are a little different to yours, but I assure you, my little filly is a big girl and she’s not worried about it. Are you?”

Zephy shook her head, no, but her heart was racing against her chest. Cozen then let go of the filly’s arm, brushing her with her finger tips as she stood up. They felt like claws from an animal. Zephy rubbed her arm where the mare had been touching her, as if protecting a wound.

“Come Cozen, I’ll show you the stores.” Zenix then stepped out of the hut, holding the flap of the curtain door open for the mare. He stood at least a foot and a half taller than the mare. Cozen grabbed it herself as he stepped away and then she looked back at the filly once more. She looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her. The filly felt like she was being looked upon by a predator. A wild animal that considered her prey. Why? She’d never felt naked before, but under her piercing gaze, she felt like covering herself up, even placing a hand over her chest. The tribe had been in touch with their bodies and cared not about whether one wore clothes or not. It was all just unnecessary in a rainforest except for days when it was cold or raining, and those days required a little extra protection from the elements, but that mare was different.

Then at that moment, she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Looking to the left, sitting on the wall was the mask of Yambiro, but the second she focused on it, the glow was gone. She looked back to the doorway and noticed that Cozen was already gone. Zephy’s heart was pounding heavy in her chest and the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears was deafening. Was that mask actually glowing, or did she just imagine it? Her father told her tales that it warns against evil. Was it the ceremony it was warning her of or was it that mare? No. Those were just stories. That mask didn’t really just glow, right?!

“Hello?” Zephy, spun around to see her mother.

“Huh?”

“I said, will you come and help me make the dinner.”

“Oh, umm…” Zephy looked at the mask again. “Actually, I need to go.”

“Go? But dinner will be ready shortly.”

“Sorry. I’ll be back soon, mom!” She called as she ran out of the hut. The mare watched her leave and shook her head.

“Goodness, must be the nerves getting to her.”

\----

Zephy was sitting on the riverbank, her toes dipped into the water as the coldness of the water washed over her feet. She was thinking about everything that was to happen tomorrow. The ceremony, laying with a stallion, becoming a mare. It was all so much to take in, and yet she hadn’t really thought about it. She just had been enjoying her time as a filly. Being young and carefree. But the unicorn mare had put her at unease. The way she spoke to her. Looked at her. It made her worried about what was going to happen.

While she was distracted by these thoughts, someone was sneaking up behind her. If she was listening, she’d have heard them getting closer before they reached her. Suddenly she was snatched up by the person, arms around her belly as she was lifted up and off the ground. She screamed and struggled as she was lifted away from the water.

“Got you!” The stallion holding her said. She recognized the voice and stopped struggling. He laughed as she looked up at him. The white and black striped zebra stood about two and a half feet taller than her. His mane hung loose with a single thin braid hanging over his shoulder.

“Zandor!!” She shouted as he placed her down on her rump. Getting up to her feet, she jumped at him, pounding her fists against his bare chest. “You jerk! You jerk! You jerk! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” She kept hitting him as he laughed and began to raise his arms, protecting himself from her blows.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself” He said between laughs, she then turned her back on him, pouting. “What are you doing out here all alone anyway?”

“If you must know... I was thinking.”

“About tomorrow?” He asked in a serious tone. She nodded her head. “Yeah, me too. I came here to think and that’s when I saw you. Sorry that I scared you like that.”

Zephy then turned around, placing her hands on her hips.

“You better not pull stunts like that after tomorrow.”

Zandor smiled as he looked at her.

“I promise.” He then walked to stand next to her. “So, you were thinking about our union tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yeah. I was really excited for it, you know? We’re going to be joined together. I’ll be joined with someone who’s my friend and who’s… a stallion I actually like.” Zephy began to blush bright red, but it faded as she continued “but I’ve been thinking about what’s to come, about… becoming a mare.”

Zandor walked towards the river, picking up a stone. He sat down on the river bank, twiddling the stone between his fingers.

“I know what you mean.” He tossed the stone out into the water, skimming it across the smooth surface. “I’ve been thinking too and that’s why I came out here. I’m actually really glad you're here. We’ve been together since you first learned to walk. I was already ten back then and you used to follow me around all the time. Every time you’d see me, you’d instantly come running to my side and wouldn’t leave. Working in the field, gathering supplies, just doing crazy stuff in the forest. No matter what I did, you would always try to copy me. Remember when you hurt your leg falling out of that tree?”

“Our dads were so mad, they fought over who would get to kill you first.” Zephy said, smirking as she sat right beside him.

“I couldn’t care less. I stayed right by your bed that whole night, you know? But when you did fall and you cried, it was the most painful thing I had ever felt. More so than what my father did to me after. Your crying was breaking my heart. And so I held you, I held you until you stopped. From that moment… You’ve always felt like my little sister. I’ve always wanted to do better. To protect you, to look after you and never see you cry again. I would give anything to protect you for the rest of my life! And I can’t think of a better way to do that, then by joining together with you in Union.”

Zephy was blushing again. She rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes. She did feel safe with him, and always had.

“I can’t imagine a more perfect union partner, either.”

The sun was setting behind the trees on the other side of the river, but neither of them moved. Simply enjoying each other’s company until, after a while, he turned to face her.

“Come on, it’s getting late. Your mom is probably getting worried sick.”

Zephy holds his hand as both stand up.

“Thanks, but I’ll be alright heading home alone.” She says.

“Are you sure? It’s no problem.”

“I’m sure. Thank you... for everything.” Zephy then pulls him down towards herself and quickly kisses him on the cheek. She then ran away with a huge smile on her face, leaving the stallion blushing, holding his cheek.

\- - -

The village is alive with activity. Decorations are being hung up, the Yambiro Tiki mask is hanging high in the area where the grand ceremony is to take place, and all the zebras in the village are getting dressed in their finest attires. Inside of her home, Zephy was getting her new dress on. A beige, small sheet hanging from two straps from her shoulders, covering her down to her knees. Her hair was tied back into two braids going down her back and a crown of flowers on her head. The gold piercing in her ear was still there, however the golden bands that usually adorned her arms and legs were gone for this ceremony. She looked positively beautiful.

“Zephy?” The voice of her father called as he entered the hut.

“I’m right here, daddy.” She responded, turning to face him. He looked at her and smiled. His little girl was eight years old now and a grown mare. Zephy brushed her dress a little and spun around, the dress flowing lightly around her, as if it was light as air. “How do I look?”

“Like the most precious flower in the entire land and beyond the stars.”

She smiled brightly at her father as he approached her. He took her hands and held them in his own.

“My sweet little Zephy. My wonderful daughter. You know, you’ve made your mother and I so proud.”

“Oh dad, stop-”

“Hey, let me say this, okay? This’ll be my last chance to treat you like this. It’s gonna be all boring adult stuff from now on you know. Working, washing, boring conversations, no freedom or fun things” he said, teasing her.

“Oh, come on dad,” She said, rolling her eyes but smiling all the while, “I know that’s not all like that.”

“You’re right, it’s not. But no longer will you be my little filly. You’ll be a mare. All grown up, no longer needing your dad or your mom. I just wanted to tell you, no matter what happens, if you ever need anything. You come right back home and you talk to us. Though I already know that you’ll not need us. Zandor is a fine young stallion and he’ll-”

Zephy cut him off by jumping into her father with a hug. She had tears in her eyes.

“That’s not true! I’ll always need you, and I’ll always be your little filly!”

He hugged her back and the two of them stayed tight in each other’s embrace for a while before the sounds of drums and windpipes began to play.

“Sounds like they are ready for you.” Her father said before letting go. She squeezed him extra hard one more time and stepped back, tears lining her face. He quickly wiped them away with a thumb, clearing her up. “Go on now. Don’t keep them waiting.”

He smiled and then kissed her on the forehead. She smiled up at him and then walked towards the hut door. Before opening it, she turned back.

“I love you, Daddy!”

“I love you too, Spider Monkey!” She giggled at her pet name and turned around. Then with a deep breath, she stepped outside of her hut as the ceremony began to take place.

\- - -

Loud cheers could be heard from far outside the village as the celebration was in full swing. The villagers were all dancing around the tall campfire as the day had finally come to an end. Zephy was sat beside her new life partner at a largest table after the beautiful ceremony. The two young zebras were now joined in Union and would spend their lives together. She was now considered a mare in the tribe, however, the bedding part of the ceremony was yet to come. Zephy and Zandor were talking and laughing together as so many members of the tribe visited and congratulated them both. Music played loudly and many were laughing joyfully. As she looked around, she saw the Tiki mask of Yambiro watching over them all. She remembered the flash from earlier and wanted to double check with her father about it. To ask if those stories were all just made up or real. Looking over to where her father was sitting, she saw the chieftain of the tribe talking to him alone. She got up from her chair, excusing herself and headed over to them. Maybe the chief would have an answer. As she got closer to them, she could just start to hear their conversation.

“How does she know about the Kuchiva?”

Zephy stopped. She’d heard of the Kuchiva once before. It was a forbidden plant that was kept locked away inside the chieftain's tent and only certain members of the tribe were allowed to ever see it. It was never to be spoken of and only the chief was allowed to tend to it and another who he’d personally select to aid him with its feeding process. Zephy had heard the stories that the plant was dangerous, yet the Pasi Rudo flower that grew from it was used in their special healing salve once it could be extracted.

“She seemed to know about its existence even before coming here. Stars above know how.” The chief continued in whispers. “But she’s asking about taking a seed of the plant home with her, growing her own Pasi Rudo flowers. She believes it could do wonders for the ponies back in Equestria.”

“The healing salve could be greatly beneficial to the entire world,” Zenix mused, “but you and I both know how dangerous it is as well. The toxin of the flower has been known to wipe memories if ingested. Anything that is said to the victim while they sleep will make them forget everything about that subject by the morning. Not to mention the process to grow the flower is highly controversial.”

“Yes, and it’s exactly why we can’t allow the knowledge of its existence to leave this village, if you understand what I’m asking of you. It’s for the best.” The chief said, looking into Zenix’s eyes as if trying to give him an unspoken instruction.

Zephy had never seen her father this serious. She knew that the special healing salve was toxic to eat but she never knew why, simply believing it would harm her, now she knew that it induced amnesia, the idea of it being used outside the village was terrifying, especially if that ended up in the wrong hands. Her father then saw Zephy was watching them and said one last thing to the chief which she didn’t hear. The chief then brightened up and turned to face her.

“Zephy. How are you, my dear? Hope the celebration is going well for you.”

“Yes, my chief, I’m sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to talk about something important, if that’s okay?” She didn’t want to bring up that she’d heard them talking, she knew eavesdropping wasn’t a very nice thing to do.

“Of course, of course,” He spoke happily and then looked over as the unicorn mare Cozen and a few other mares were walking about delivering drinks to every zebra. “Ah! But first a toast, yes? Return to your chair dear, there’s a good mare, we can speak after.”

Zephy wanted to say something, but she knew the toast was an important part of the ceremony of the Union after all, and she didn’t want to seem ungrateful for all the hard work they put in. Her father gave her a reassuring smile before she turned around and returned to her chair. Zandor put an arm around her, which she snuggled into happily, forgetting about what she was even going to ask them about. The chief then rose from his seat and raised his cup that the red unicorn levitated to him. All the mare’s finished passing drinks to each zebra there and Zephy looked down at hers. It was Fruit Punch. Usually they only drank water, but this was a special occasion. The chief then asked for quiet.

“My friends. Today has been a day of celebration. Our young Zephy here has become of age and has found a life partner in my own son, and I couldn’t be happier for them both.”

The zebra’s clapped and signalled their approval for the union.

“And I wish them both eternal happiness together. May their love grow stronger every day and their bond be ever present. Kuda!”

“Kuda!” The rest of the tribe chanted. Every zebra grabbed their cups and began to drink. Zephy reached for her cup too but suddenly saw something shining in the corner of her eye again. Turning to look, she saw the mask of Yambiro shining, and while she was distracted by it, she accidently knocked her cup over, spilling juice everywhere. She panicked and jumped up from the table, the purple juice had spilled down onto her dress, staining it with a few spots. Zandor, put his cup down and pulled her away from the spill looking at the mess. Zephy was starting to panic, she’d just ruined her ceremonial dress. Was this a bad omen? And the mask. She swore the mask lit up again. Was this a prank? Surely that thing never really glowed, did it? Was it trying to warn her she was about to spill the drink? Her father came over to ask what happened.

“Zephy, are you alright?”

“I’m sorry daddy, I ruined the dress, It’s ruined!” She said, clearly upset.

“I’ll go get a cloth." Zandor said, heading off.

“Please don’t be mad."

"It’s alright, calm down. It’s just a dress.” Her father noticed that lots of the zebras were now looking her way, seeing what all the commotion was about. “Hey, why don’t you slip behind one of the huts and clean up, we’ll tidy this mess.” Indicating the spillage on the table.

Zephy saw every zebra looking her way and nodded, quickly heading off and ducking out behind one of the huts. Alone and out of sight, she looked down at her dress. The spill had left a purple patch on the front, clearing staining it. The dress was ruined. They didn’t have the luxury soaps and cleaning supplies of modern Equestria. Zephy began to tear up at the thought that she’d just ruined the ceremony.

“Hey there,” Zephy spun around to see Cozen Charm had come up behind her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just came to see if I could help?”

Zephy shook her head. The mare then took a step closer.

“You know, I’m sure I can clear your dress for you. How about you come back to my little place I’m staying in, we can have you back before any pony, or should I say, any zebra notices you’re missing.”

The thought was extremely tempting. Fixing her dress was without a doubt was what she wanted, but something about the smile that Cozen gave her was unsettling. It seemed genuine on the surface, but Zephy could tell there was something else there.

“N-no, I can’t leave.” Zephy said, making an excuse not to go. “What if Zandor comes looking for me, or my dad?”

“Very well then dear, but my offer stands should you have a change of heart. Say... you never got your drink, did you? Here.” Cozen levitated a cup of the punch over to Zephy. “To your health and a happy future.”

Zephy looked at the cup as it came closer to her. The smell of berry juice did seem wonderful, and it was a kind gesture of the mare. Zephy reached up and took the cup in her hands.

“Thank you.” The young zebra brought the drink up to her lips. Cozen watching her with a smile. Just as the punch touched her lips, Zandor came running around the corner.

“There you are!” The stallion was holding a damp washcloth as he came over to Zephy. She lowered her drink.

“Yeah, I just came here to get out of the way.” Zandor took the drink from Zephy’s hand and handed her the washcloth.

“Here, wipe yourself down with that, we’ll see about getting you a change of clothes. Here, could you take this please.” Zandor handed the drink to the mare and she looked taken aback. “Come, let’s get you out of here and washed up.”

Zandor and Zephy then turned away from the unicorn mare and headed off, leaving her standing alone. After they were gone, she dropped the cup to the floor and left.

\- - -

“I’m sorry I ruined our special night. I’m not usually a fool with my hands.” Zephy said as she and Zandor walked to the river. It was very dark now and only the light of the full moon in the clearing lit up their path. Though both knew the route well enough that they could have travelled it blindfolded.

“Ruined it? I joined in a union with the most beautiful mare ever, nothing could have ruined this night.” Zephy smiled and blushed brightly, though it couldn’t be seen in the dark, he most certainly would have felt it if he touched her face though. Zephy then felt his hand slip into hers. Her heart skipped several beats as his large, warm hand surrounded hers and she squeezed back. She realised at this point that she truly did love him, and they would be together for the rest of their lives.

“This has been a most wondrous of nights.” Zephy said, walking close to his side. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the river.

“Okay, you go and wash up. I’ll be over behind the tree to give you your privacy.” He then let her go and took two steps away before she called out to him.

“Zandor?” He turned back to look at her. “Do we... have to go back to the celebration?”

“Well, not really. I mean, after the toast it was supposed to be just fun, dancing and then we leave to-”

“-to make me a mare.“ She finished for him.

Neither of them said a word after that. Both standing still, alone of the river bank as the crickets sang with the other woodland insects of the night. Zandor wondered if she was still worried about what was to follow. He didn’t know what to say.

“Zephy... we don’t-”

“-If you like… I mean, it’ll be okay… if it’s with you.” She said, looking to the floor, face blushing crimson.

Zandor’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. The young zebra then looked him in the eyes. She was nervous about her next move. She hesitated and then walked up to him, slowly reached for his hand, and then gently pulled him down into a kiss. Their kiss held for a moment before she stopped, their foreheads rested on each other before they kissed again, their lips pressing against one another and she experienced her first lovers kiss. Her hot breath on his mouth as they connected together with pursed lips. He grabbed her around the back holding her close before she broke the kiss and pressed against his chest, pushing him away gently. Slowly, she took a step back and then reached up to her dress and pulled both straps from her shoulders. The only thing holding the dress up now were here hands. After a moment’s hesitation, she let go of it and the dress fell to the grass beneath her feet. Zandor stared at her, now, completely naked body. She wore nothing underneath as he knew mares never did for the ceremony, but seeing her this way was certainly waking something within him. Her beauty was already desirable to him, and now she teased him as the pale moonlight bounced off her. Zephy blushed as she stood before him completely revealed, then turned around and stepped into the still river water until it covered her up to her shoulders. Zandor looked at her, still mesmerised by what he has seen.

“Well? You going to just stand there with your jaw hanging open or you coming in?” She said, teasing him.

Without thinking about it a second longer, he untied his feathered loin cloth and left it on the floor along with the golden and jewelled neck piece he wore. Zephy saw the stallion was now aroused, thanks for a few lessons her mother was willing to share with her, and stared in amazement at his size. She was surprised she didn’t notice it under his loincloth right away. He then ran into the water and lowered himself down. She was smaller than him in height so he crouched down to be at eye level with her in the water. He timidly touched her face with his right hand and she raised her own to touch and leaned her head against his hand in comfort. He then wrapped his other arm around her and she offered no resistance. She loved him and was ready to let him make her into a true mare. There in the water, in leaned in close and could feel her breath on his. Both nervous and ready. Then she leaned in and closed the gap. They kissed each other again in the water and held it for a few seconds before separating and immediately going back together again. Zandor reached down and grabbed her behind, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around him along with her arms around his neck and the passionate kiss grew more and more experimental. He opened his mouth and she did the same, following his lead and then was surprised when his tongue slipped into her mouth. He didn’t stop as his tongue connected with hers and she let it continue, trying to mimic his oral movements. His hand moved from her face to her braided hair and he began to slowly undo the braids while the other hand rubbed up and down from her thighs to her butt, squeezing it again and again. Soon, the kissing stopped when Zephy had to catch her breath.

“Did you enjoy that?” Zandor asked. She responded by nodding her head, her mane now loose and wet in the water. The two lovers still entrapped in each other's embrace as they looked into each other’s eyes, and his stallion hood growing stronger and poking up between her legs. She felt it, trying to look down beneath the surface of the water, but it was impossible to see it. They kissed again under the moonlight and she pulled away with nothing but love in her eyes.

“I never want to forget this moment.” She said, her heart on fire with passion.

“I promise, this’ll be a night you’ll never forget.”

They then kissed again.


	2. A Passionate Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephy and Zandor have been joined in Union, now he must take her virginity to complete their joining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all consensual sex. Enjoy!

Zandor laid Zephy down gently on his straw bed. Her mane still a little wet from the river and hanging loose. Zandor couldn’t help but take in her beauty, lying naked on his bed in the candlelight. They kissed again, this time with him on top of her. He gently stroked up her arms and then down her sides, feather touches on her hips and thighs, then his kisses left her mouth, going to her neck. She squirmed under his touch, resisting nothing and enjoying it all as he went further down her body. He reached her chest and began to thumb her nipples as Zephy wiggled a little. She’d never been touched in such a way and yet she knew there was so much more to come. Her nipples began to harden under his touch and then he kissed them, flicking his tongue against the tip. She felt butterflies grow in her belly like a tickling sensation running down her body. He did this with both of her nipples, causing her to mew quietly, keeping her mouth shut and breathing only through her nose. Then he went down further to her belly button. Kissing her belly gently as his hands explored lower, grabbing her under her thighs and lifting her legs so they were bent on the bed. Then once he travelled down, below her navel, he pulled away, head now between her knees. His eyes were glued to her tiny snatch between her legs. The embarrassment and anticipation grew red on her face as he slowly lowered his head down. He planted a kiss right to the side of her flower, causing Zephy to squeak and cover her mouth. He smiled and then opened his maw, extending his tongue and then taking a gentle lick of her cunny from the bottom and all the way up, flicking his tongue at the end.

Zephy’s eyes opened wide. These sensations were new to her and sent so many strong sensations through her body. As he flicked his tongue against the hood of her clit, she tensed up and her legs tried to close together. Zandor then grabbed her legs and held them apart as he began to run the tip of his tongue along her folds. Her moans echoed through the hut as did her heavy breathing though she tried to stay quiet. Her filly parts grew more and more slick as he got in deeper, pushing his tongue into her. Her nectar tasted sweet on his tongue. Zandor couldn’t believe she tasted this good. The zebra filly’s legs twitched in his grasp as he continued to plunge into her nethers, drawing out as much of her juices as he could. Zephy felt a strong sensation building in her nether regions, like a bubble expanding inside of her. She gasped out and tried to talk to him but through her heavy breathing, she could only cry his name.

“Zandor!”

He then pushed his entire face into her snatch and ate her out harder and she moaned louder and louder. Then she squealed, digging her fingernails into the straw as she spasmed. Her body locking up and her hips thrusting up into his face as she came. He continued to lap her juices up as it soaked his face and she threw her head backwards. She had no idea what that was that just happened to her, but it felt incredible while leaving her feeling exhausted. She could feel his tongue still going to work on her, licking her inner walls pushing on one side and then the other. Her breaths came out hard and heavy as she came down from her high. Her legs falling limp against his shoulders.

“...What… was that?...” She gasped out between laboured breaths. Zandor pulled his tongue from inside her, causing her to make another adorable squeak before he responded. His maw was covered in her cum, and he licked it clean before responding.

“That, was an orgasm. It’s when your body feels really good and it releases all the pent up pressure inside you. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes,” She responded without hesitation. “Yes, for each star in the sky, yes!”

Zandor smiled. He’d given her her first orgasm and she’d loved it.

“So, are you ready? It’s my turn now”

“What... what do I do?” She asked, a little nervous, still trying to control her breathing. His penis was now fully erect, like she remembered it being in the river before they came back.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do everything. You just… Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop. Okay?”

This was it. After this she’d be an actual mare. He adjusted himself over her and aimed his cock directly at her virgin flower. She spread her legs open a little wider and shifted her body to be more comfortable. He then pressed down against her and while he was twice her size and his penis was clearly far too big to go all the way inside her, she’d be able to take at least half with effort. He looked her in the eyes again as her felt himself spread her vulvar apart. She was looking down between the both of them, looking at their genitals connecting before noticing that he was looking at her. She then locked eyes with him and nodded. She grabbed his hand and he held onto both of her hips, and then pushed into her. A quick yell escaped her but she grit her teeth, he hadn’t yet pushed through her hymen but it was clear that he was stretching her enough to cause her pain.

“You okay?” He asked, concerned. She nodded. It was painful, but she’d never felt anything like it before. It wasn’t as bad as the time she’d fractured her leg falling from the tree but this was different. She felt like she would be okay as long as he wasn’t rough with her.

“Yeah… just please, take it slow.”

He agreed and waited for a moment for her to get used to his size, then slowly pushed forward. She was biting her bottom lip but wasn’t making a noise as he went deeper into her. A pained squeal followed as he hit an obstacle inside her. Her hymen.

“This bit is going to hurt a little, okay. Just… hold on tight to me.” She became worried at his words and looked back down between the both of them again. He was still so far out and yet she felt over stretched already. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. After this, the worst will be over and it’ll start to feel really good.”

She looked into his eyes again. Trust. She trusted him completely and nodded. Zephy reached up and hugged tight around his neck burying her face into his chest. The shift in position pulled her off of him a little and so he re-adjusted his hips and slid gently into her again. He hit her hymen and she flinched. He couldn’t bear to make this fear and pain last any longer than it had to. Zandor then pushed hard into her and the young zebra screamed into his chest. He immediately brought up one hand to her head and the other held her waste, pulling her into his embrace. He held her like a father might hold their child to soothe them.

As his cock burst through her hymen, it had felt like he’d torn something inside her. She had screamed out, but his immediate reaction to hold her through the pain gave her comfort. She held back the tears and she squeezed him tightly, breathing in and out against him. He held her gently for a short while and soon the pain had begun to dull. He kept her held while she controlled her breathing, calming herself. She could hear him saying he was sorry, telling her to just breathe. She nodded against him. Then after a minute or two she pulled away and he lowered her down into the straw bedding.

“I-I’m… I’m okay now.” She said, blinking away the tears.

“Are you sure?... We… We can stop- I mean, we’ve already-”

“No,” She interrupted him. “I… I want to be a good mare for you. I want you to feel like you made me feel before.” His cock twitched inside her and she felt it. “And… It doesn’t hurt as much anymore. You promised me it would feel better, right?”

“I did. And it will.” He then kissed her lovingly, which she returned, and then he pulled back a little so they could continue. She grabbed onto his neck again, but kept her back against the straw, wanting to look into his eyes, slowly he eased out of her and she could feel the head of his cock sliding along her love tunnel as it made its way out and then as he slowly eased himself back in gently. He was stretching her wider as he pushed a little further into her, each time. It didn’t hurt as much anymore for Zephy and little by little it was starting to feel good. He was careful with her, wanting her to enjoy this as much as he was. Deeper and deeper he went with her. Her cunny stretching to accommodate his size that was now becoming a loving squeeze rather than a vice like grip. He reached his medial ring of his cock and decided he didn’t want to go too much with her tonight. They’d have all their lives together to test her limits.

Zephy was moaning as she looked up at him. Her stallion, her life partner. She was getting that feeling in the belly again, that orgasm as he called it. She wanted to experience another one and knew she’d be feeling it soon. His speed was increasing now and as he pushed into her, she tried to move her hips to push against him rather than lie there. She began to notice he was making small moans of pleasure when she pushed against him and squeezed her hips. She was learning how to please him with her body like a good mare. Her moans began to escalate again as he began to push faster and harder into her tight filly bits. No, into her marehood. He grunted with the effort as he kept going, thrusting into her hard enough to rock the bed.

The young mare moaned and grit her teeth, before she opened her mouth and screamed, cumming in his arms again, harder than before. The build-up burst from her, around his slick cock soaking him enough for his medial ring to actually slip inside her. She shrieked out again as it stretched her wide. But the shriek was not from pain, but from pleasure as the extra penetration hit against her now exposed clit and caused her to cum again immediately after the previous one her mouth hanging wide open as she arched her back and her cunt squeezed tightly around his cock. Zandor was sweating now. The sensation of fucking this young mare, feeling her smooth body against his, her vaginal walls squeezing him tightly, all of it was enough to finally send him over the edge. He came and came hard, squirt after squirt made his cock throb inside her and she could feel it filling her up. A warm sticky fluid sensation squirting inside her, making the petite mare feel fuller than ever before. Sparks burst before her eyes and everything around her ceased to exist . Only her, only Zandor. It was a perfect world and she loved it.

This was her new life.

It was incredible. All the pain that she had felt was long forgotten and replaced with a completely satisfied fullness sensation. Zandor collapsed above her as the last squirts of his orgasm finished and then he rolled over, hugging her tight and bringing her to lie on him while she was still impaled on his softening cock.

“How… was that... for you?” He asked between breaths.

“That…...” Zephy couldn’t finish, her words failed her and she just went completely limp on top of him.

“I’m… glad.” He responded. His shaft slowly receded back into its sheave as his breathing caused the young mare on top of him to rise and fall on his chest. As Zephy became aware of her body again, she noticed now hollow the place between her legs left. She was definitely no longer a filly.

“I’m gonna be… sore… in the morning.” She said between breaths. Zandor chuckled at this statement, which cause Zephy to chuckle, and then he laughed as she laughed along with him. They kept laughing a while longer but as the laughter died down, he grabbed her and brought her in for a kiss. She was too exhausted to respond to the first one, but then she made the effort and then kissed him back. They then rested together for a while, her feeling safe in his strong arms, him with a hand gently stroking her up and down. They were in bliss. And then soon afterwards, they both fell asleep in each other’s loving embrace.

\- - -

“...Zephy.”

The young zebra heard her name. Opening her eyes she looked at Zandor. He was still fast asleep. Had he said her name in his sleep? Was he dreaming about her? That was so adorable! Zephy smiled and then looked around the room. She then saw that the hut door was slightly ajar. She was certain they closed it before they went to bed together. Zephy was then reminded that she was completely naked as the cool night’s breeze was chilly against her body. The new mare walked over to the door and closed it. Her entire body ached, or rather she ached between her legs, and she noticed that she was certainly a mess down there from all his cum leaking out. First thing in the morning, she’d head to the river and wash herself up properly. Returning to the bed, Zephy grabbed Zandor’s arm and wrapped herself up in his warm embrace. He subconsciously pulled her in tight to his body while still asleep. Keeping her feeling safe and warm. In less than a minute, she was asleep again.

Only then did the shadowy figure leave the room.


	3. Forgotten Love

The weather had become more overcast by the morning. Dark clouds in the sky signalled the forecast of rain and the village was clearing up everything from the previous night. Zephy rolled over onto her back as she woke, an idle hand moved down to her belly and she felt along an invisible mark of where her lover had left her with a feeling of unforgotten fullness. There was no pain but the ache was from the desire. He’d introduced her to something new and it felt so incredible. Maybe they could do more of it every night? A slight snore directed her attention to the stallion who was still sleeping on his side, facing her. He looked so handsome and yet so worn out. Raising up a hand to his face, she gently moved a few strands of hair back behind his ear. She then stroked his arm gently as she moved away. He didn’t respond much to her touch and then she had a fun idea. She moved up to be face to face with him and then gently leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. He stirred. She kissed him again.

Zandor opened his eyes to see the filly kissing him. In a heartbeat he sat bolt upright in the bed looking down at her. Zephy saw the look of confusion in his eyes and wondered if she made a mistake.

“S-sorry. Did I startle you? I didn’t mean to. I thought it would have been romantic.”

“Romantic? Do you have any idea what… What are you even doing here in my bed, and and-” He looked her up and down and then looked away. “And you’re naked.”

Zephy looked down at herself and while she was indeed naked, she didn’t understand why this was suddenly a bad thing.

“Well, we both went to sleep like this. And what do you mean ‘What am I doing here?’ We- Yesterday… The Union. Remember? Aren’t we supposed to live together?”

“Live together? Why would I live with a filly I’ve never met?”

The young zebra was confused.

“Never met? Zandor. It’s me, Zephy.”

“I’ve never heard of any Zebra called Zephy. And since there’s only fourteen of us in the village, you’d think I’d have seen you before.”

“What? No, there’s fifteen. Zandor, please stop this, it isn’t funny.” Zandor continued to look away from her. She couldn’t understand why he was doing this. Was this all just a game to him? She stood up and walked in front of him. “Look at me. Why are you ignoring me after everything we did together? You made me into a mare! After our union we came back here and… You and me…”

“I would certainly remember something like that.” He said, still not looking at her.

“Zandor…? Zandor, what’s going on with you?” She reached out to touch him and instantly he grabbed her arm, very harshly. “Ow! That hurts! Let me go!”

“Listen filly, I don’t know who you are or where you came from, but you need to go back to wherever it is that you live. This isn’t your home and you’re clearly confused. Now please, go! I could get into a lot of trouble with you here.”

“What? No! Stop it, please! You can’t!”

Zandor pulled her towards the door all while she struggled. He then opened the door and tossed her out into the open. She fell down to her knees and then turned around to face him as he slammed the shack door. She was mortified when she realised he’d thrown her out naked into the open. She shouted at him through the door.

“Zandor! Let me in… You can’t do this! ” Tears burst from her eyes as she banged hard on his door, her heart was tearing apart in her chest. How could he treat her like this?

“Young filly!” Zephy turned around to see the elderly zebra, Zeniba. “What are you doing out this early in the morning, undressed and making such a noise. Come inside.“ Zephy didn’t think twice, covering up her chest and genitals as she went into the mare’s hut, Zeniba tossed a sheet over her back.

“W-why’d he… What did I do wrong?.” Zephy said between tears.

“Come come, now, I’ll fetch some water for you.” The elderly mare retrieved a cup of water and handed it to the young zebra.

“T-thank you.” Zephy drank the water as Zeniba went to get something for her to wear. She returned with a standard chest wrap and a single loin cloth to cover the front of her. Zephy gratefully took them and the mare helped her to look presentable.

“There you are, child. Now, come with me, we’ll see the chief and see if he can’t decide what to do with you.”

“What to do with me?” Zephy questioned.

“Well of course. Not every day some filly shows up in our village, naked as the day she was born, being thrown out of huts. We have to find your home.”

“But this village is my home. The tradition of the Union ceremony is that after becoming joined with my life partner, I’m supposed to live with them! I’m supposed to be with Zandor.”

“Well young filly, I’m quite certain that if a Union ceremony had taken place, we’d all have been there for it. Though that is curious...”

“But you were there! Every zebra in our tribe was there!”

“Filly please, lower your voice!”

“And stop calling me a Filly! You know my name! Zephy, and I’m a mare now. Last night we had the ceremony and he laid with me in his bed! I remember it! I remember how much it hurt, how good it felt too!”

“Please, watch your tongue. There’s no need to be so crude. Now come along with me and we can sort this out.”

Zephy’s eyes burned with more tears. Why was every zebra pretending to not know her? She knew who would listen to her though. The young Zebra ran past Zeniba as the elderly mare told her to come back. Running past all the huts, zebra’s looked at her as if they didn’t recognize her. Zephy’s breathing grew more panicked as she ran and then she saw her father outside of her home.

“Daddy!” She called out to him, Zenix raised his head and looked around, he saw the filly running directly at him. She jumped into him and hugged him tight. “Daddy! It’s been so horrible. Please help me!”

“My goodness. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I-I woke up this morning and Zandor threw me out of his home, saying he didn’t know who I was, and then Zeniba lied to me, saying I wasn’t a part of the Union ceremony and she kept calling me filly like she didn’t know my name. Why? Why were they being mean to me? Is it because I made a mess? I’m sorry, if that’s why! I’m sorry!”

“Zenix, who is it? What’s this commotion about?” The young zebra opened her eyes and saw her mother looking at them both with a confused look.

“Mom?” Zephy said aloud.

“It’s okay, dear. Just a poor lost child. I’ll take care of her.” Zenix then held her gently by her arms and pulled her back to look at her. “It’s okay sweetie. We’ll look after you. Now tell us, what’s your name?”

Zephy looked at her father in disbelief. This had to be a nightmare of some kind. How did her own father not remember her?

“Daddy? Please no...”

“My goodness, the little darling is confused.” Her mother said, coming closer. Both of her parents were looking at her with pity and concern.

“Your home? Do you have any memory of your home?”

Memory.

“How does she know about the Kuchiva?”

Cozens' face appears in Zephy’s mind as she remembered last night.

“She seemed to know about its existence even before coming here.”

Cozen Charm handing out drinks to the entire tribe at the ceremony.

“You and I both know how dangerous it is as well. The toxin of the flower has been known to wipe memories if ingested.”

Cozen giving a drink to Zephy.

“To your health and a happy future.”

“Anything that is said to them while they sleep will make them forget everything about that by the morning.”

“...Zephy.”

The voice she heard in the night. The open door. Cozen was in their room!

They had forgotten her. Cozen has used the toxin of the Pasi Rudo flower in the village’s fruit punch.

“Daddy, Mommy! Listen to me! It was the unicorn mare, Cozen Charm. She poisoned your drinks to make you forget me! She used the Pasi Rudo flowers toxin from the Kuchiva plant! She made you forget! S-she made you forget me!”

Zephy was once again in tears as she worked out what had happened.

“Shh, shush shush, it’s okay. I think you’ve just had a bad nightmare and you’re confused.” Zenix said to her in a calm voice. There’s no Unicorns in our village, and we’ve certainly never heard of any memory changing plant.” He chuckled softly..

Whatever pieces of Zephy’s broken heart were left, were now nothing but shards. Her knees grew weak, her body cold and numb. Cozen hadn’t just wiped away the memories of Zephy, but of herself and the plant too. Why? Zephy then realised. Because she was planning on stealing the plant for herself. She was going to take the Kuchiva! The young zebra turned around and ran to the chieftains tent as fast as she could, her father called after her but he didn’t give chase. Zephy ran around the corner and then came to the hut of the chieftain, larger than any of the other huts. She pushed her way in through the doorway and was immediately in a rounded, dark room. All the windows were closed off and only the outlines of objects inside were visible. She saw the chief of the tribe sitting in a high back chair. She moved up to him.

“My Chief, it’s me Zephy! My father is Zenix. Please tell me you remember me!”

He didn’t respond.

“Please, there’s a mare in the village! Her name is Cozen Charm and she’s poisoned every zebra’s drinks, making them forget herself, me and the Kuchiva plant! Do you still have it? Is it safe?”

Still no response.

“Please, it’s important that-'' Suddenly there was a white glow from the wall, it lit up the room enough to see that the Chief was indeed in his chair, but his stare was vacant, lopsided and still. Blood was in the corner of his mouth. The shock made Zephy step backwards stepping on something soft that crunched under her bare foot. A plant, a plant that had been hacked to pieces and ripped apart as if something clawed inside of it like an animal. Was this the Kuchiva? Did the chief destroy it to stop Cozen from taking it? Did she kill him? Was he actually dead? Zephy realised that she was sharing the room with a dead body and instantly felt she was going to be sick.

The white glow burned brighter. Zephy looked up at the source. It was Yambiro’s mask. It actually was glowing. The old legends were true. It wasn’t a made up story, it was trying to warn her of danger! But after she worked this all out, it was too late. She felt something wrap around her throat and encircle her mouth. Preventing her from calling for help.

“What a clever little filly.” It was Cozen. She was using her magic to choke Zephy while silencing her screams. “Or should I say mare? Judging from the noises you both made last night, I’m going to assume the latter.”

Zephy choked and fought for air as the magical stranglehold squeezed the air out of her lungs.

“But maybe I have a better name for you. How about Pet? Or maybe Toy?”

Cozen walked over to the struggling young zebra as she collapsed to the floor, kicking and thrashing to get free, clawing at her own throat to pry off the magic in her panic, not registering that it wouldn't help.

“Yes, Toy will do nicely, just a thing to play with, not to love. You know, it wasn’t supposed to go this way. If you had just drank the punch, you’d still be sharing that nice warm bed with that strong stallion. Too bad. His loss is my gain. After all, can’t have you telling anyone about me or this plant, now can we.”

Zephy was barely moving anymore. Her vision was fading as the mare gently brushed the young zebra’s mane trying to dishonestly sooth her.

“You know, your little squeaks sounded so cute last night. I can’t wait to make you squeak for me.”

The light from Yambiro’s mask began to fade and soon after, everything went dark.


	4. Gone and Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains rape.

Darkness. The young zebra could only see the dark no matter how hard she tried. Was she dead? No. She could still feel. Feel the wooden floor beneath her, feel her arms bound behind her back, feel the gag in her mouth and the sack over her head. The heat from the tightness of the sack was horrible and it was making it hard to breath, especially using only her nose, every inhale she could smell something fruity. Where exactly was she? The sound of a door opening drew her attention.

“Ahh, you’re awake.” Cozen said, the sound of the door closing behind her. “I’m so glad. Here let’s take that hood off of you.”

Cozen removed the sack that covered her head. A fresh wave of air hit her face, the heat from the climate area they were in was already suffocating indoors, but it was made worse inside the hood. Sweat was running down her face and her mane was a matted mess.

“There we go. Sorry about that. I wasn’t sure if to make a blindfold or a hood. I liked the hood more. More constricting, don’t you agree?”

Zephy looked up at the mare who was carrying a large sack full of stuff. The room they were in was an old wooden shack that she’d never seen before. The windows were all boarded up with a few little particles of sun beaming in through the cracks. Zephy screamed through the gag for help, but the muffled sounds didn’t make anything she was saying understandable.

“Why, yes dear, you’re right, so glad you noticed. This hood IS made from what remains of your ceremonial dress.”

Zephy took a proper look at the hood now, there were remnants of the punch stain on it, and it looked like it was just a few torn pieces of it stitched together.

“I told you I'd fix it for you. I even had enough left to make your little gag and your binds. Wonderful, aren't they? Zephy bit into the gag. This was her special dress. A gift from her mother on her special day. It had been torn to shreds and now was being used to restrain her.

“Now I suppose you’re wondering where we are and what am I going to do with you, is that right? Well, Where we are is just a short stop outside your little forest leading into the badlands, and... I’m taking you home with me.”

Zephy’s eyes widened further as her breathing quickened.

“You see, I’m an alchemist in Equestria. I sell potions and medicines for money. While visiting your lovely country, collecting exotic herbs for my potions, I was told of a tribe that once had a rare healing flower, of course I had to see it for myself but when I looked for it in my books, all records say it didn’t exist. I passed it off as crazy talk, but then I heard again of a tribe in the jungle that had a special plant and they were safe guarding. Now, it was a long shot, but if I could find it, I could be rich! While searching the forest, I realised it was going to be almost impossible to find a tiny tribe that supposedly didn’t exist. That’s when I made this little place. Being a unicorn sure has its advantages. Anyway, I searched for your tribe everywhere. Weeks passed and I was going to give up, but then I saw one of your people by the river. I watched them and waited, following them back to your village, that’s when I introduced myself. A down on her luck mare, just looking for a place to stay. Your gracious chief allowed me to stay and for months, I played nice. I joined your village activities, broke bread with you, and listened to your really ridiculous tribe stories. I tell you, you have some really stupid tales.”

Cozen laughed as Zephy felt a rage in her. Jumping up, she bounded across the room, but was yanked back almost immediately. Looking back, she saw her binds were connected to a wooden support beam. Cozen laughed again and then walked over to her supply bag.

“Eventually I found out about this healing salve you had. The miracle cure! I’d found it.”

Cozen then dumped a box on the floor, spilling jars of the special salve across the floor.

“I believe this was your entire tribe's supply. Not that they’ll miss it. They don’t even remember having it! Imagine my reaction when I was told that this miracle cure was so dangerous that it can erase particular memories through inducing a hypnosis like sleep state if ingested. So I asked your chieftan to tell me about the plant. He was hesitant at first, but after I allowed the beast to have sex with me, he was more than willing to share the information. I guess the idea of having a unicorn mare was exotic to him. He sure loved my horn and what I could do with it. He was not the most radical lover though, I can tell you. You sounded like you had so much more fun with his son. Maybe I should have had a ride on that beast before leaving the village forever.”

If Zephy wasn’t bound to the support beam in the cabin, she’d have scratched the mares eyes out.

“After he was finished, he showed me the plant and told me all about it, how to feed it, how it grew it’s own flowers that produced the special healing salve. Imagine my surprise when he told me that to grow those flowers, it requires a special extract. He knew how to grow the flowers, but not the reason why it grew them. See, the flower feeds on certain fluids that contain Prostate-specific antigen’s. Now, you could use blood, but that wouldn’t work, you’d need a high concentration of the prostate-specific antigen to grow the flowers. Now what you may not know, is that your PSA levels increase when you ejaculate.“

Zephy wasn’t following what the mare was saying anymore. Rolling her eyes, the mare reiterated.

“To use the word you learned last night. It feeds on orgasms.” The young zebra’s eyes opened wide. She realised now that was why they never liked to talk about the plant in the village. Having sex over it sounded weird.

“And that is why you’re here my little filly. I need to make sure this works. In a week's time we’ll be leaving for Equestria. It’ll be a long journey and I need to make sure you’ll behave. Now, will you be a good girl?”

Cozen walked over the the young zebra. She backed away in fear till she hit the support beam. The unicorn then removed the gag from zephy’s mouth and immediately she started screaming.

“HELP! SOMEPONY, HELP ME!! PLEASE!!” Slap. Cozen slapped Zephy across the face, making her go quiet.

“Oh stop that. You really think anyone’s going to hear you? We’re in the middle of nowhere, and if there’s a single and albeit unlikely chance that there is even a single creature close by, I’ve got a magic sound barrier built into these walls, no one can hear a thing in hear. So go ahead, scream till you’re worn out and can’t make another peep. See what happens.”

Again, Zephy began to cry as the hopelessness began to drift over her.

“W-Why? Why’d you do this to me? Please just let me go home. I won’t tell!”

“Dear me, little one. Did you already forget? You don’t have a home. And I said I needed you.”

Zephy dropped to the floor resting her head on the support beam.

“This is a bad dream, it’s not real. I want to wake up. Please let me wake up.”

“You want to wake up?” Cozen said walking up behind her. “Here, allow me to help.”  
The unicorn mare then used her magic to hold her in place when she sat down behind her and got really close. Zephy struggled but couldn’t move much.

“No! Let me go!”

“Hey, none of that now.” Cozen covered her mouth with one hand and she screamed against it. “Be a good girl for me, won’t you. Here, I promise you’ll enjoy this.”

Cozen then shifted her hand down low to the zebra’s loincloth and reached under it. Zephy kicked and struggled but the unicorn kept using her magic to lock her in place.

“Oh stop it. The more you resist, the worse it’ll feel for you. Now... relax.” The red mare began to fondle with the young zebra’s genitals, gently rubbing her fingers against her vulvar. “There we go, see. Doesn’t that feel nice?” she whispered seductively into her ear.

Zephy hated it. That was her special place, she’d only just last night given her virginity away to the stallion she loved and now she was here in some strange place being molested by a mare who had kidnapped her and ripped her life away. The unicorn’s fingers rubbed and explored against the struggling zebra’s snatch.

Cozen couldn’t remember the last time she was with a filly so young. Only eight years old and that tribe called her a mare? No, she was a filly, a small, helpless filly who was never going home, who’d never see her parents again. This was such a turn on for the mare. She plunged her fingers inside the filly and she squealed against her.

“Yes, that’s it, make those noises for me. You’re mine now, say it!”

Zephy shook her head, she refused to give in. She felt the mare’s fingers wiggling around inside of her, making her feel horrible and slimey on the inside. Another finger popped inside her, against forcing out another involuntary squeak, the pressure was starting to build inside her, that feeling of an orgasm expanding below her belly. She wouldn’t give in. She wouldn’t let this mare violate her and control her like this. This was her body! But, why was it betraying her like this? Why was she enjoying it? as dirty as it felt.

Cozen withdrew her fingers and looked at them, they were all covered in Zephy’s juices. The mare held them close to the filly’s face.

“I’m really glad to see you’re enjoying this.” Zephy looked away, eyes looking up to the roof. Cozen then brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on each individual finger, licking them all clean. “Tastes just right. I think you’re ready. Here, lemme show you your birthday present. It’s a day late but I think you’ll love it all the same.”

Using her magic to peel back a cloth, Cozen revealed a large plant pot, about the size of Zephy’s head. Inside was a green bulb like plant, with large leaves hanging over the sides. Zephy didn’t recognize it but had an idea of what it was.

“This is the Kuchva. This one is only small compared to the one you saw in the hut. We sadly can’t carry this with us when we leave, but I think we can give it one last meal, don’t you?”

The plant was then levitated towards Zephy and deposited just out of range of her kicking legs.

“Now we just need to entice it out. So…”

Cozen’s horn glowed brightly as she encircled Zephy’s small clit. The zebra gasped out sharply, mouth still covered by Cozen’s hand. Her other hand reached around to fondle the fillies nipples through the chest wrap, fingers slipping underneath them to grope her. Zephy mewed at the sensations and the stimulation on her clit. The magic swirled and twisted causing the filly to twitch and flinch at each little pull and twist. Her orgasm was building, she knew her excitement was beginning to leak out of her cunny, since she could feel it.

She then heard the sound of leaves shuffling. Looking at the plant pot, her pupils turned to dots. The plant was moving, the leaves were rising up and moving towards her. Tiny vines rode from under the bulb of the plant. They too were coming towards her. Zephy redoubled her efforts to get free. Cozen pulled her hair back and then let go of her mouth and instead wrapped an arm around her throat, choking her.

“NO! You don’t fight it. Toys don’t struggle. You want to feel pain? Or do you want to feel pleasure? Because I promise you, how you behave now is how you’ll be rewarded.” Cozen said in a harsh tone

“Please, don’t.” Zephy whimpered. It was pointless and she knew it. But it was all she could do to fight. Magic held her legs apart as the leaves, attached to a large stem returning to the plant pot, reached her wet fillyhood and then slowly covered enveloped her groin. They wrapped around her genitals, around her hips, her behind, completely covering up her privates in a tight makeshift pair of underwear. She was fully concealed by the plant now. Was this what it did? Simply entrap it’s victims and absorb the excretion? Then three vines approached and one by one they slipped under the leaves, feeling like slimy worms. Zephy realised at that moment that the adults didn’t have sex over the plant, they had sex with the plant!

Each of the vines entered into her vagina and wiggled around, going deep, tickling her inner walls and driving her sensations wild. Cozen let the filly go. She wasn’t going anywhere now. More vines had twisted around her legs and held them apart. The binds that trapped her arms stayed strong tied to the post. She was at the plants mercy now. The vines ravaged her from the inside, thrusting and twisting, making her feel pleasured against her will. She felt her orgasm building up quickly too and moaned again and again, unable to stay quiet.

Cozen let go of the filly and backed away to watch from a corner. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching lower to her own pussy and started to masturbate as she watched the filly getting raped by the plant. The young zebra moaned, screamed, struggled and cried but this was all just wonderful music to the mare’s ears. She was going to have so much fun with this filly.

“Ooh, Zephy.” Cozen called out, two fingers fondling her genitals. I can stop the plant, you know. I know it won’t stop until it’s satisfied. And like a sunflower that reaches for the sun, it doesn’t really stop until the sun is gone, which means it’s going to feed on you until you’re bone dry.”

“Please, Ah ah! Please no more! Get it- EEK! Get it off me!” Zephy pleaded.

“Alright, sweetheart. But on one condition...” Cozen began to slowly strip off her clothes. Zephy watched as the mare became fully undressed. What was she doing? Then, standing fully nude, she walked up close to the filly. ”You have to make me cum first.”

“W-what? But… I don’t- AH! I dunno how! My hands-UGK” Cozen pushed to filly back until she was lying on her back. The mare then sat down on Zephy’s face.

“Use your tongue, you slut.”

Zephy didn’t want to do this, but the idea of this plant doing this to her again and again couldn't be much worse than this. The filly reluctantly opened her mouth and Cozen used this opportunity to press down and started to grind against her face. Zephy didn’t quite understand what she was supposed to be doing. She then remembered how Zandor had done this to her, using his tongue, but it was extremely hard to focus. She was on the edge of an orgasm and the vines continued to piston in and out of her. She felt sick, but the feeling was making her moan with pleasure. Sticking out her tongue, she tried to lick the mare as her pussy grinded back and forth on her face.

Cozen was loving it. Not in years has she felt this good with another foal. She grabbed the filly’s hair and pulled her up into her crotch. The scream vibrated on her marehood and it felt incredible. Throwing her head back, she continued to grind on Zephy’s face, not realising she was cutting off her air supply. She wouldn’t care even if she did notice, she rode her like a jockey and moaning loudly into the room.

Zephy couldn’t breathe. She wiggled and thrashed but it just didn’t help at all. The plant was holding her legs and waist, her arms were bound, and her face was being trapped between the mare’s thighs as she sat on her, pinning her shoulders down. There was nothing she could do. The tears fell from her eyes as she thought about her parents, of Zandor, of everyone in the village. She’d never see any of them again. And then the vines thrusted in unison and the filly came. She screamed. As the filly screamed, the vibrations caused Cozen to also hit her limit, who’d been pent up for so long and she came all over the filly’s face.

As Zephy’s orgasm peaked and her hips thrust into the air, she rode out a wave of pleasure as her ejaculate spilled out into the leaves wrapped around the lower half of her body. The leaves absorbed it all, taking the sustenance it needed to feed into the flower pot. In time her nectar would pollinate and grow the Pasi Rudo flowers that would be used to make the medical salve for healing. What the filly didn’t know was that the mare had other plans in mind.

Cozen stood up on shaky legs as the filly coughed and spit up the cum that went into her mouth. Crying loudly from the ordeal of being used and violated, she called out to the unicorn mare.

“P-please! I- *hic* I did what you asked! M-m-make it stop!”

The plant was continuing to thrust in and out of her, drawing out as much of her juices as possible. Cozen sat on the makeshift cot and looked down at the filly, her hair was a mess, her face soaked with mare cum, eyes red and the leaves around her groin were damp from the filly’s own juices. Cozen continued to rub her slit as she talked to the filly.

“Well, I guess I should, a promise is a promise.” She wasn’t making any moves to help the poor exhausted zebra.

“Please!” Zephy begged, but still the mare didn’t move. “Y-you have to…” The plant continued to thrust inside her and her pussy was starting to feel really sore. Cozen watched the show before her, still masturbating herself. ”Stop it... YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!” Zephy screamed out in a panic, as her sensitive pussy continued to be violated. The mare suddenly looked furious.

“I don’t have to do shit for you!” Cozen said, standing up. She then crossed the room, picking up her clothes. One by one she put her clothes back on, all the while Zephy continued to beg.

“Please. AHHH!! Please please please please! I’ll be good. I will! Just- EEP! Make it stop, please!”

Cozen couldn’t stand to hear her whining anymore.

“Fine. But from now on, you’ll call me mistress. You’ll do anything I say without a word of disobedience or else the consequences will be dire. You understand?”

Zephy nodded her head quickly, anything to make this stop.

“Say it! Do you understand?”

“Yes! M-mistress.”

The zebra filly was broken. She’d lost her home, her life, her innocence. Now she was to give herself over to this mare. Cozen smiled.

“Good Toy.” Cozen cast a spell over the plant and it began to retreat back into its flowerpot. It leaves unwrapped from her groin, leaving a sticky string of filly juice connecting her pussy to the leaf before it returned to the pot. The vines unwound themselves from her legs and Zephy curled her legs up herself into a ball, shaking from the ordeal.

“You know, your old tribe leader wasn’t exactly a nice guy. He’d not let a mare go until the plant was finished. He would bring in a random mare of your village to breed with the plant and then he’d wipe her memory afterwards. I saw him do it once with your mother, I watched them all night. It’s how I learned what it needs. I tell you, your slut of a mother was mooing like a cow as it raped her.” Cozen laughed. Zephy instantly scrambled to her knees and snapped back at the red mare.

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! SHE’S TWICE THE MARE YOU’LL EVER BE!”

Cozen looked annoyed.

“Seems you’ve got some fight left in you.”

The unicorns magical glow faded from the plant and it began to grow again, reaching out towards the zebra. Zephy realized this and tried to scramble away from it, almost getting to her feet before the vines caught her legs and tripped her down to her knees, landing face first without her arms to break her fall.

“No, no, no! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!” Zephy cried out, Cozen stood over the helpless filly as once again the leaves all wrapped around her cunny, butt and hips, locking her in tight, only this time she was face down, on her knees with her rear in the air..

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Cozen said, as the vines slithered between the leaves, heading to her honeypot. “You are a thing! Your only purpose in life now is to do what I want you to do!”

The plants vines entered into her pussy and then she felt something wrong. One of the vines was entering into her asshole.

“No! Not there! Stop it! Please… M-Mistress! I’m sorry. I’ll be good, Mistress! Forgive me!”

The vine entered into her anus and it started to hurt her as it stretched her virgin ponut.

“Oh, yes. You’ll be good, but this is punishment time. You say your mother is twice the mare I am? Well, she lasted almost seven hours before the plant was done with her. Let’s find out how long you last.”

“Wha-what?! No! Please. Forgive me! AHH! I’m sorry. I can’t- I can’t- AHH!! AHH! NO!!

It was thrusting in and out of both her holes now, legs spread, arms bound, her rump high, giving the plant easy access. Cozen headed towards the door.

“Wait! Where… Where are you- AHH! Going? Don’t leave me!” The filly shouted.

“Don’t you worry. I’m just going to get a wagon for our journey tomorrow. I’ll be back… in the morning.” With that, she opened the door and walked out.

“No! NO MISTRESS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! NOOOOO-”

Silence. Cozen closed the door and the enchantment she’d made on the walls worked perfectly. No sounds could be heard from the inside and she knew that the filly was screaming pretty loud right now. The sun was going down and soon the shack would be in complete darkness. The filly would see nothing then, she’d only feel the plant inside her and hear her own screams.

Oh yes, if that little zebra filly survives the night, Cozen is going to have some real fun with her.


End file.
